Pleasant Coincidences
by radicalhipsterofdoom
Summary: Modern AU where Jean and Eren continue to be lame dorks. (That's pretty much all you need to know) (EREJEAN with hinted one-sided EreMika and JeanKasa but it's not really important)
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter One)

"Horse Face!"

"Titan breath!"

"Ha! Is that seriously the best you could come up with?"

"Just shut up!"

Arguments like these are a common, everyday occurrence for Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschtein. All of their other friends either thought the arguments were annoying or hilarious. Some even went as far as making jokes about the two boys flirting with each other. Jean, in particular, although he'd obviously never admit it, actually sort of liked it when he heard these jokes. Even though the comments were meant to mock him, he liked the idea of him and Eren being a couple. Eren, on the other hand ignored the other's comments, completely oblivious to Jean's tiny little smile after every time the joke is made.

As cliché as it sounds, Jean is a bit of a hopeless romantic. His first true love was Mikasa Ackerman. He thought she was absolutely beautiful. But alas, to just add to all this cliché, she didn't love him back. Rumour has it she's got a little crush on Eren. Poor Jean, thanks to this, this situation has gotten way more awkward than it needed to be. Will he ever realize how stupid love can be?

...

(Author notes) (Hello! This is my first published work ever, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. Also I'm sorry this part is so short, I'm going to be continuing it! It will get better as it goes on, I promise! Thank you for reading so far!)


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning, and Jean had just woken up. He plopped down onto his sofa with his coffee and his phone, and flipped on the TV. A few minutes into his show, he got a text from none other than Eren Jaeger himself. Jean sighed and unlocked his phone, reading the message that stated that Eren needed a place to stay, as his father was going to be out of town. Why Eren had to go to him, Jean had no idea. In fact, Jean came very close to tellinf Eren to shut up and go bother Armin about it, but there was something holding him back. Maybe it was the fact that he could have the boy he liked over at his house finally. Maybe he'd lie and say he didn't have anywhere for Eren to sleep, maybe that way he'd get to share a bed with-

HEY NOW. Let's not get too carried away. Let's face it, lying to get to do something like that is pretty shallow, even for Jean. Remember Jean, he hates you, and you hate him back, let's keep it that way. For now, anyways. Jean messaged him back shortly, with a "Fine, whatever."

...

(Author's notes) The next chapter is going to be longer I promise! I'm almost done writing it, so I'll have it up by tomorrow, most likely. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Jean continued his day, playing around with his phone, and on occasion returning to watch the TV for maybe a few seconds. He was a bit annoyed that Eren failed to specify an exact time he was planning on showing up, but Jean didn't care. He wasn't doing anything important on Saturday anyway. This continued for a little while more, before Jean finally heard the doorbell ring. He groaned and whispered a soft "finally" to himself as he got up to walk over to the door, hearing several obnoxious knocks. "Can he just wait for like 3 seconds," he thought to himself as he jogged over to the door. He swung open the door, revealing a sopping wet Eren, thanks to the pouring rain.

Without saying a word, Eren marched into the room, throwing his backpack to the side and shoving Jean out of his way, before heading over to Jean's sofa. He plopped his shivering self down onto the cushion, covering himself in the various blankets and pillows, allowing every part of him to be covered, except for his face, which was peeking out from his blanket tomb.

Upon hearing all of this, Jean's mother came rushing into the room. "Jean, honey, is everything okay? I heard a- oh!" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw a boys face peeking out from a pile of blankets.

"Hey Ms. Kirschtein," Eren said, slightly embarrassed.

Jean, even more Embarrassed, tried to explain. "Mom, this is Eren. He needed a place to stay so I told him-"

"Oh, Jean! This is great!" Jean's mom said, ignoring what Jean was saying. "I'm so glad you finally have a friend over! You seem so lonely. You know, I worry about you sometimes-"

"Mom, can you please stop," Jean said through gritted teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was clearly annoyed. Eren, on the other hand, started laughing obnoxiously. "He's not my friend, he just needs to-"

"Oh my gosh, Jean!" He was interrupted, yet again. "Is this boy your boyfriend? Oh Jean, why didn't you tell me? Honey, you need to tell me these things-"

"OH MY GOD MOM" Jean shouted, incredibly flustered. He was blushing like crazy, as Eren was trying not to bust a gut laughing. "Mom he's not my boyfriend and I think you should leave now."

"Oh, alright. You two boys have fun, okay? Let me know if you need anything!"

"Yeah, fine," Replied Jean, as his mother left the room. He then walked over to Eren, who was still giggling. Jean pulled at the blankets that surrounded the laughing boy, causing him to roll off the sofa, hitting the hard floor.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eren said, as he rolled around on the floor, groaning.

"Quit being obnoxious. Now get up and get your backpack, we're going upstairs."

"Why?"

"Well one, you're still sopping wet, and you should probably change. Second, I was going to give you a place to sleep upstairs, but if you'd rather stay down here and sleep on the cold hard floor then I won't stop you. You're call, dude."

"Alright, fine," Eren sighed as he stood up, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder before following jean upstairs.

...

(Author's notes) hOORAY IT'S FINALLY HERE AND IT'S LONGER THAN USUAL SO THAT'S GOOD I GUESS

I noticed that there was a typo in chapter 2. I should probably fix that. Hopefully everything is ok in this chapter hhhah

Please enjoy! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys made it upstairs, and entered Jean's room. Jean led Eren over to the center of the room, akwardly extending his arm out as if to show Eren around.

"You can sleep in here," he started. "I'll sleep on the couch in another room"

"Dude, why? Shouldn't I just sleep on the couch? Why am I sleeping in your-"

"Eren, I'm trying to be _polite_. A _true _gentleman wouldn't let a guest sleep on the couch."

Eren raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, before shooting a slightly amused grin over to Jean. "Well I'm _sooo_ sorry to rain on your parade Jean, but you are far from a _gentleman. _Just sleep in your own bed."

"Eren you're not sleeping on the couch."

Eren paused for a moment and looked down do his feet, a blush growing across his face. He looked up at Jean with a grin.

Jean sighed and raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at now?"

Eren ignored the boy's question. "I'm not sleeping on the couch."

Jean didn't quite understand what Eren was trying to accomplish. He was surprised that he actually agreed. "Y-yeah, that's right! You're gonna-"

"Wait," Eren interrupted, holding a hand up and signaling Jean to stop talking. "You're not sleeping on the couch either," he continued, slowly walking towards the taller boy. "I'm sleeping in your bed tonight, and you're going to be there right next to me."

Jean gulped as his eyes widened. His cheeks turned bright red, stuttering like a mess. Nice job Jean, real cool. Eren probably thinks you look so hot right now.

"Ha!" Eren started laughing at Jean's current state. "I had no idea you were gonna be such a mess over this, oh my God."

"Shut up Eren!" Jean spat back at him, his voice cracking. He looked away, suddenly realizing that Eren was probably joking. "You weren't joking, were you?" the boy whispered. He immediately regretted saying that out loud, and he was thankful that it was only a whisper. He hoped that Eren couldn't hear him.

Now it was Eren's turn to become the blushing mess after he did in fact hear what Jean had whispered. "You really do want to sleep with me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do!" Jean practically yelled back, his voice cracking even more. "Why else would I be a blushing mess right now?"

Eren frowned, embarrassed. He looked away, mumbling something about Jean being cute.

The two boys stood there together in silence for a while. They were both just standing there, flustered, staring at the ground. That is, until Jean picked up Eren's backpack and threw it at him.

"Ow, Jean!" Eren screeched and clutched his shoulder, where he was hit.

"Change your clothes, you're going to catch a cold or something," Jean muttered.

Eren huffed, crouching down to open his backpack. He pulled out a t-shirt and some jeans, and dropped them on the floor. He then proceeded to remove the shirt he was currently wearing, throwing it to the side and bending over to pick up the dry one.

Jean's blush grew even darker. He threw his hands up in front of him to block the view of Eren. He turned his head so he was facing away from the shirtless boy, and shut his eyes.

Eren chuckled, pulling the dry shirt over his head. "What's wrong Jean, have you never seen a shirtless guy before?"

"Of course I have!"

"Then what's the big deal?" Eren replied, in a teasing tone. He changed his pants, putting on dry jeans.

"Shut up," Jean mumbled opening his eyes, but trying to keep them away from Eren at all costs.

"Alright Jean, it's safe to look now," Eren said to mock Jean, with a smirk on his face.

"You're so obnoxious," Jean sighed. He smiled ever so slightly, chuckling quietly to himself. Eren noticed Jean's smile, and he also noticed his cute laugh. His smirk softened into a little smile, leaving the two boys standing there together, smiling and blushing like idiots.

...

(Author's notes) YOOOOOO This chapter was posted late I am sorry!

This chapter is probably really cheesy omg but that's okay I think because cheesy lame erejean is the best erejean am I right

Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
